The Ed Knight Rises
by tailsdollsminion
Summary: Cast: Kevin (Ratman) Parody of Batman Ed (Chicken) Parody of Robin Edd (The Confuser) Parody of the Riddler Eddy (The Scammer) Parody of the Joker Johnny (Mr. Freezy) Parody of Mr. Freeze Nazz (Hailey Kinn)


Cast:

Kevin (Ratman) Parody of Batman

Ed (Chicken) Parody of Robin

Edd (The Confuser) Parody of the Riddler

Eddy (The Scammer) Parody of the Joker

Johnny (Mr. Freezy) Parody of Mr. Freeze

Nazz (Hailey Kinn) Parody of Harley Quinn

Sarah (Poison Fern) Parody of Poison Ivy

Jimmy (Half Man) Parody of Two Face

Rolf (Scarecrow) Parody of Scarecrow

Eddy's Brother (Pain) Parody of Bane

May and Lee (w/ Bane Masks) Parody of Bane

Marie (Cat Lady) Parody of Catwoman

Kevin (Ratman): *Runs across the screen*

Ed (Chicken): *runs across the screen yelling* "HAHAHAHAHA"

Kevin (Ratman): *Turns at camera* "Alright, some dork is in this house, Chicken." *Uses grappling hook and flies up wall*

Ed (Chicken): "HAHAHAHA" *runs into wall and crashes into wall*

*turns to Edd's room*

*Edd appears*

Edd: "Alright, everything is organized."

*Ratman and Chicken break in*

*Ratman smashes Edd's room with bat*

*Chicken crashes into shelf and shelf tumbles down*

*Ratman and Chicken jumps out window, Ratman rides Kevin's bike*

Edd: "MY ROOM! MY BEAUTIFUL ROOM! Everything is disorganized and messy!"

*Edd sews green sheets with question marks*

*Kevin rides bike to Eddy's house*

*Eddy and Nazz enter, Ed and Edd leaves*

Kevin (Ratman): "That dork is breaking crimes. I am here to stop dorks from crime."

*Throws Ratarang (Ratman's Boomerang) at pots above Eddy and Nazz*

*Nazz and Eddy are covered in flour, making their skin white*

Nazz: "What the heck? I'm covered in flour, and I look like a ghost!"

Eddy: "Who did this?"

*sees Ratman ride Kevin's bike*

Eddy: "This day couldn't get any worse!"

*pot falls on Eddy's head, then water falls on Eddy's head*

*grass grows on Eddy's head, long grass*

Eddy: "RATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Nazz: "How about you make a group against Ratman?"

Eddy: "Great idea! I will be known as The Scammer! I'll go get Double-D to make our costumes!"

*Kevin rides bike to Ed and Sarah's house*

*Johnny, Sarah, Ed and Jimmy appear, Eddy and Nazz leaves*

Johnny: "Hi, Kevin! Can Plank and I play your superhero game?"

Kevin (Ratman): "This is not a game. I am trying to stop all the dorks from committing crime."

Ed (Chicken): "I'm a chicken, I'm a chicken!"

Johnny: "Oh, okay. Later, Kevin."

*Johnny leaves*

Kevin (Ratman): "I'm not Kevin. I'm Ratman."

*Ratman and Chicken break the wall to Sarah's house*

*Sarah and Jimmy are dressed up in green leaves*

Ed (Chicken): "Hi, Sarah!"

Kevin (Ratman): "Now is not the time, Chicken. Attack them!"

Ed (Chicken): "CHICKEN SMASH! HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Chicken smashes into Jimmy*

Jimmy: *cries*

Sarah: "ED! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I'M TELLING MOM!"

Kevin (Ratman): "Come on, Chicken!"

*cuts to Johnny's house*

*Johnny appears, Ed, Jimmy, Sarah and Kevin leaves*

Johnny: "Kevin wouldn't let me play with him. I'll show him!"

*Johnny smelts metal*

Johnny: "If I can't be in Kevin's superhero gang, I will be A VILLAIN! I will be known as-"

*Johnny puts on fish tank on his head*

Johnny: (Gargled) "Mr. Fre-"

*drinks water in fishbowl and accidentally swallows goldfish*

Johnny: "Mr. Freezy!"

*Ratman goes to Rolf's yard on Kevin's bike*

*Kevin, Ed and Rolf appear, Johnny leaves*

Kevin (Ratman): "Alright, we need to take one of Rolf's cows."

*Kevin sees blue haired scarecrow*

Rolf (Scarecrow): "YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*Kevin and Ed get surprised*

Rolf (Scarecrow): "These annoying crows are trying to eat Rolf's cornfield!"

Kevin (Ratman): "What is up with your arm? It looks like it's made of metal."

Rolf (Scarecrow): "It is a metal hand. Victor is chewing on Rolf's own hand."

*Victor has Rolf's right hand in his mouth*

Kevin (Ratman): "Speaking of… Rolf, we need to borrow one of your cows."

Rolf (Scarecrow): "No, you can't have him! Get off of Rolf's farm before I call the cops!"

*Kevin and Ed leave*

*meeting in the villains lair (Edd's room)*

*Johnny, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Ed and Edd appears*

Eddy (The Scammer): "Alright, the meeting is starting, guys. 25 cents each, please."

*Everyone gives Eddy 25 cents*

Eddy (The Scammer): "Now guys, tell me the reasons why you joined the Anti-Ratman group. For me, he caused me to grow this ugly plant hair and my skin looks white. He also ruined one of my plans."

Edd (The Confuser): "He ruined my room and made it disorganized!"

Nazz (Hailey Kinn): "He caused my skin to be all white, and I look dead!"

Johnny (Mr. Freezy): "He didn't let me and Plank play with him, and now I am part of your alliance!"

Sarah (Poison Fern): "He broke into my house and beat up Jimmy!"

Jimmy (Half Man) (Normal Face): "He got Chicken to beat me up and got me to have this bad scar on half of my body!"

Jimmy (Half Man) (Damaged Face): "LET'S GET RATMAN!"

Rolf (Scarecrow): "He tried to take one of Rolf's cows!"

Sarah (Poison Fern): "What about YOU, Penguin?"

*camera goes to penguin doll*

Penguin doll: …

Jimmy (Half Man) (Normal Face): "I agree with Penguin, let's get Ratman."

Eddy (The Scammer): "Alright, I sent him here to our base."

*Kevin and Ed come in*

Kevin (Ratman): "Alright, Scammer, you've scammed your last person!"

Ed (Chicken): "Hey guys! Can I play, Eddy?"

Eddy (The Scammer): "Sure, Chicken. Come here then!"

*Ed joins The Scammer's alliance*

Kevin (Ratman): "CHICKEN, YOU DORK-TRAITOR!"

*wall smashes*

Eddy's Brother (Pain): Well, little brother, your villain lair is now MINE!"

Kevin (Ratman): "Pain… you want a fight? You got it!"

*another wall smashes*

*Kanker sisters (May and Lee are wearing Bane masks) appear*

May (w/Bane mask): "Oh, look, May!"

Lee (w/Bane mask): "Our boyfriends are here!"

Eddy (The Scammer): "KANKERS!"

May (w/Bane mask): "Come on in, Marie!"

*Marie comes in*

Marie (Cat Lady): "Hello, boyfriends!"

*Marie and Lee lift up frying pans*

Lee (w/Bane mask): "CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

*Marie and Lee run towards Eddy and Edd*

*Marie and Lee accidentally hit Eddy's brother and Kevin with the frying pans*

Edd, Eddy, Johnny, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf: "HOORAY!"

Eddy: "Alright, we defeated Ratman! Jawbreakers are on me, guys!"

Ed, Edd, Johnny, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf: "YAY!"

*Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah and Rolf leave*

Marie (Cat Lady): "Darn it, they got away!"

May (w/Bane mask): "Well, we still have these two lying on the ground!"

*May and Lee pick up Eddy's brother*

*Marie picks up Kevin*

*The Kankers carry Eddy's brother and Kevin to their trailer*

*May, Lee and Marie put Eddy's brother and Kevin inside their trailer, then Marie closes the door*

THE END


End file.
